


Celtic Symphony

by ElliottGrayy



Category: Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games)
Genre: Attraction, Derrick is cute, Derrick is so underrated, Derrick misses Ireland, Drinking, Drug Addiction, Feelings, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Just you and derrick chilling, Other, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Slow Romance, Talking About the Past, Tiocfaidh Ár Lá, derrick deserves love okay, reader is gender neutral!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliottGrayy/pseuds/ElliottGrayy
Summary: On a cold Saturday evening in Dukes, you decide to go to Steinway Beer Garden to have a chill time. The place was busier than usual, given that it was a weekend, but a man caught your eyes, who was handsome and partly owned the bar, his picture on the wall too. You decide to talk to him, and end up having a decent conversation, along with a game of darts and talk over pints. You start to develop a liking towards him, and hope he was mutual about that feeling too. You agree on meeting each other, and you also thought that it would be nice if he gave you a call after you give him your number. Derrick McReary, was a compassionate man.
Relationships: Derrick McReary/Reader, Derrick McReary/You
Comments: 22
Kudos: 10





	1. Steinway Love

It was a lovely evening in Liberty City. The time was 6pm, as the roads got busier, crowds increase, and people stepped out more to explore the beautiful city. The evenings were the best time to go out, especially when it would be cold. The city rushed during this time, people returning to their homes after working long and tiring shifts, the subway and stations crowded because of work hours. But everyone here was very used to this hectic lifestyle, having adapted to it after spending their life working in this city, making a living and doing whatever it took to survive.

In Dukes, it was quite calm. The weather was cooler there due to all the trees and greenery in the parks, as the neighborhood was known for that. However, it was a little busy at the Steinway Beer Garden, given that it was a Saturday evening. People there sat together in the garden at different tables, drinking, chatting, and even arguing there. Some of them smoked cigarettes outside the entrance, talked about their lives, tripped over each other, totally hammered to forget about their sorrows. It was a pretty usual sight at this place, it gave the bar a _normal_ feeling, the drunk and friendly crowd was the reason why the place was lively during weekends and holidays.

You enter the bar, hearing the Irish music first as you sit on the stool in front of the bartender. Some of the stools besides you were occupied, others vacant, as the bartender smiles at you. You smile back a little, thinking what should you drink on this cold evening. It had been a while since you drank, you could really use a nice beer, the one which the bar was known for. It had the best beer in Dukes, and the Irish-Americans often came here to get drunk, play darts and sing Irish songs.

"Hey, Good evening. What would you like to drink?" the bartender asks.

"Hey, nothing special, a pint of Blarney's, please. Thanks" you nodded and looked at her.

"A pint of Blarney's, right away." she cheerfully turns and prepares your drink.

You drink your pint a few moments later, looking around. The bar wasn't too crowded, just a few people inside, way lesser than the beer garden outside. A man caught your eye as you sip on your beer, he looked _very_ familiar. You saw him sometimes at the bar, talking with his friends and the bartenders, and some people from the Irish mob. He wore a white button down shirt, with a black zip up jacket and trousers. He also had his picture in the bar, with a green tie and an off-white shirt with some thin lines on it, his hair gray, dark brown eyebrows and piercing grayish-blue eyes. _Maybe he partly or somewhat owned the bar?_ You wondered. _He was a cute man, indeed_ , you thought. He didn't talk much, and drank occasionally at the bar, checking stuff. A part of you wanted to approach him sometime, ask him out, even. What could go wrong anyways?

You finish your pint, as you look at the man, who sat a stool away from you, ordering his drink. He always seemed like a chill person, was nice to people here, from what you saw.

"Hello, what's your name?" you ask him, smiling softly.

"Hey, uh, it's _Derrick_. _Derrick McReary._ " he looked at you, his piercing gaze on you.

"Hi! I'm (y/n), I see you here often, thought I'd...talk to you. It's good to meet you, Derrick." you smile a little.

"Hey, good to meet you too, (y/n). Yeah, I come here sometimes. I own some part of this bar, and I've got some friends here as well." he looked at you and nodded.

"That's nice! We should...talk sometime." you look at him.

"Yeah, why not? Come here, sit with me. Let's talk over a pint, okay? Get to know each other?" he offered, as you go and sit besides him on the unoccupied stool.

You sit besides him, feeling his knee brush slightly with yours. _Neither_ of you backed away, so you just stay that way. You feel his cologne, it was soothing and could be smelled more because of the close proximity. Derrick was friendly to say the least, as you chat for a while, drinking your beers. As you talk, you start to find yourself attracted to him. He was... _appealing_ , more than you imagined. He was charismatic, and had his charm too, which seemed to work well on you. You both talk about your backgrounds, and things you did to make a living. He seemed to be more _quiet_ on his part, not being very open to disclosing details about his occupation, like you did.

You gaze into his eyes and chuckle softly, listening to one of his stories from his younger days, as you brushed your thumb on the back of his hand, his knuckles, gently. You loved how small your hand looked compared to his, as he held it softly, your fingers tracing his palm, liking the smoothness of his skin, combined with some _roughness_ too. Your fingers intertwine as you gaze at each other. His voice, his eyes, the gray hair, were all very attractive, and the drinks you had weren't helping much. For someone in his 50s, he was a pretty _decent_ man, you thought.

It was 8pm, as you laugh with him, sitting on the stool besides him after a game of darts, which you lost, _of course_ , and on your fourth (and hopefully, last) pint for the night. Your head was rested on his shoulder, your hands still fidgeting with each other's fingers, since the last two hours. You had a fun time with him, he was funnier and better than you thought, even a little competitive during darts, but that would be his Irish nature, as he mentioned earlier during your conversation. You were actually interested in him, wanting to get to know him more, to hear more from him, maybe even _touch_ him more. You finish your last pint, as he was still on his fourth one. The bar was almost empty at this time, just a couple of people on the cushion seats drinking.

"Hey... I had a really good time with you tonight. Maybe we see each other again? I would like to get to know you more." you say as you get up from the stool.

"Sure. I had fun too. How about we, um, go on a date or somethin'?" he smiles a little at you. You liked his charm.

"That sounds nice. I'd like that, yeah. Thanks for talking to me, I enjoyed tonight" you smile at him, giving him your number and hug him a little. He smelled so good.

"Absolutely. You're a good person, (y/n). I look forward to seeing you again. Cheers" he nodded and you lean forward, pecking his cheek. He had such soft skin, a little dry. He notices your blush, as you leave, not leaving his gaze until you reach the door.

You go out, in the beer garden, your head spinning slightly due to the drinking and your mind felt a little clouded. Derrick was a cute man, you thought. He was so nice to you, kind, also wasn't a _creep_ , unlike the other men his age in this city. You definitely wanted to see him again. He was an interesting man, and had an appealing personality. You take a cab home, thinking of everything which happened tonight at the bar. It was sweet and pleasant, as you smile a little to yourself, looking at the window. _What was making you like this?_ Was it really him, or the four pints you had back there? Could be _both_.

You sigh, looking at the sky and the cars passing you by in the cab. You couldn't wait for your date. And hopefully, Derrick called you back, _hopefully_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyyy, so that was it. Will Derrick call you? Was he too drunk back there? Ah, who knows? You had a good time, and so did he. If there's good feedback to this one, expect a second chapter soon. I have fun writing about Derrick, I wish we had more information about him. I need more Derrick fans in my life. Come on, let's bond over our love for him! Derrick McReary fanclub!1!1!1!1


	2. Belfast Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was quite a boring day, until Derrick called you. You looked forward to seeing him again, especially after the time you spent together at Steinway's that evening. Both of you meet up at a pizzeria the next day, have a good time, and share mutual feelings. He talks about his time in Ireland, and you were interested in knowing more about him. Strolling in the park, in the pleasant weather, arm in arm with the man you liked, listening to his tales and experiences made you feel more attracted towards him.

It was a lazy afternoon as you sat on the couch, eating some chips. You liked to lounge around and watch television when you weren’t busy, especially after brunch if you woke up late. The afternoon was cozy, better because you were in the comfort of your home, not rushing today. You got bored at times, but managed to bother yourself. Watching stupid shows on the television, was a pass time. Some productivity, by completing remaining work would do too. Even working out, exercising or simply going for a stroll at times if you were motivated enough, helped. Talking to a friend was nice as well and you simply enjoyed their company.

Speaking of friends and company, you thought of Derrick. It had been a week since you last met him at Steinway, and haven’t heard from him after that. That evening was fun, and you actually enjoyed being with him. You clearly remember how he looked, especially his piercing grey eyes with a hint of blue in them, his grey hair and his deep voice, how kind and friendly he was towards you.  _Were you actually missing him?_ You ask yourself. Hopefully, he called.

The day went by, as you set aside the plates in which you ate dinner. It was 9pm, as you hear your phone ring.  _Who could call this late?_ Hopefully it wasn't work. You walk over and look at your phone on the counter. The contact read Unknown Number. Was it another fraud call, or a wrong number? You sighed, looking at the number, not being able to recall if it was someone familiar. You decide to answer it after a few seconds.

"Hello?"

"Hey, (y/n). It's me, Derrick. We met at Steinway's." you recognise the familiar voice. He didn't forget about you.

"Oh hey, how are you doing, Derrick?" you ask, smiling a bit to yourself.

"I'm alright, thanks. Hope you're doing good, too. It's been a week, ain't it?" he asks, you notice he sounded tired, probably because it was night time.

"Yeah, I'm good, thanks. I almost thought you forgot about me" you chuckled slightly.

"No, of course not. I'm not that bad. I may be kinda old but I'm not that forgetful, not yet" he jokes and you giggle.

"Anyways, I'd like to see ya, lets...." He thought for a moment as the line grew silent. "Let's go on a date? When and where would you like to meet up?"

"I'd love that. I'm free tomorrow...lunch date? How about S'wish Pizza, the one in Rotterdam Hill? At 2pm?" you respond.

"I'm cool with that. Thanks, I'll see you then. I look forward to it." he said.

"Me too! We'll have a good time. Night!" you respond and hung up.

You set your phone aside, immediately thinking about tomorrow. You weren't very good at being social, but you had to try, and the date would be simple because of the location at the pizzeria. You were sort of excited, and also nervous, which was expected and normal. At 11pm, you turn off the lights, going to bed. Hopefully tomorrow would go smooth, as you try to think positive, and be optimistic.

Morning came. Your eyelids flutter, as you stretch in bed, your mind immediately reminding you of the date you had with Derrick today afternoon. You look over at the clock, it was 10am. You didn't have to worry too much about the date as it would be pretty casual, you thought. You also planned to work for a while on your computer, completing some remaining work and everything related to it because you had some free time on your hands before the date. And that way, you wouldn't be too nervous or end up over thinking about it.  _Was he thinking about you, the way you were thinking about him?_ You ask yourself internally.

And soon, it was afternoon. After completing your work, you take a warm shower and dress up, wearing something nice and not too fancy, and groom yourself a bit. You had to admit, you were slightly nervous, but it wasn't too much. After getting ready, you leave, taking a cab to the destination. The weather was pleasant, the warm afternoon sun and clear blue sky, combined with the cool breeze, making you feel calm. You reach at 2pm sharp, waiting for Derrick, a part of you hoping he doesn't get too late.

A few minutes pass, as you notice him get out of his car, walking to you. You watch him as he came up to you and you both shared a small hug. He smelled  _good_ , just like the previous time you met at the bar. He wore a dark grey button down shirt, under the same black jacket he'd worn before, and some trousers. He looked at you, the grey eyes piercing due to the sunlight, highlighting his features.

"Hey there. Sorry to keep ya hangin’. I hope you didn't have to wait too much." he said after hugging you.

"Hi! No, I'm here for, like, ten minutes. It's good to see you." you smile at him, your eyes beaming.

"Alright. Let's go in then?" he asks.

"Okay." you smile softly at him, walking with him to the pizzeria nearby.

You both get to the pizzeria, deciding that though there are vacant seats outdoors, you would rather stay in. It's better inside. You both take your seats and agree that you're in one of the city's best pizzerias. The atmosphere was nice, as is expected from restaurants like this. There weren't too many people, only a couple of seats occupied. The waiter approaches some minutes later and you both place orders. For some reason,  _the place felt more comfortable with his presence,_ you thought.

You both gaze at each other, as you rest your elbow on the table, your hand under your chin. Derrick was sitting with crossed arms in front of you, tilting his head slightly. He did that a lot. He was sort of charming, without putting much effort, you think to yourself. You soon decide to begin a conversation.

"So, how is your day going so far, Derrick?" you ask, looking at him.

"Going alright, just the usual. I would normally get quite bored, but I had the date to look forward to today." he replied.

"I looked forward to this, too. I was actually nervous, well, kind of. I don't go on dates often..." you look at him.

"Me neither. It's okay to feel that way. But you don't have to be nervous around me. We get along quite nicely." Derrick nodded slightly. He somehow always knew how to make you feel better. Even though this was only the second time you met him in person.

"True, yeah. It's nice hanging out with you...we should do it more. If you don't mind." you say, almost quietly.

"Of course, I don't mind! I enjoy your company, our time together. I should've called you earlier, to be honest. I hope it didn't make you feel too bad." he looked at you.

"No, not really. It actually made me happy when I heard your voice last night, and we planned a date." you respond, blushing slightly.

"Yeah? I should call you more, then. I'd like to see you happy. Would ya like that, (y/n)?" he smiles a bit.

"I would, you know it. You're sweet." you chuckle slightly.

Minutes later, both of you eat, as your order arrives. You occasionally engage in small talk, just like every other couple in a restaurant. But, were you a couple? Probably not. Not  _yet,_ you thought. This was just a date. You couldn't call your bond with Derrick anything else other than friendship, at least for now. Sure, he was a sweet and kind man, and you were interested in seeing him and getting to know him more, and putting any sort of label on your relationship would take time. You catch a glimpse of his grey blue eyes at times, they were beautiful, and you loved looking at them. His grey hair was pretty too, kind of matching his eye colour. He was well groomed, smelled good, and was good to you, also made you blush at times. But did he feel the  _same_ way about you? You couldn't quite tell.  _Let's just go with the flow_ , you tell yourself internally.

You chat for a while as you finish your meals, gazing at each other. You place your hand on top of Derrick's on the table, tracing the back of it with your soft fingers. He had smooth, and warm skin, which you liked. He let you fidget with his hand, noticing you liked that, just like your evening together at Steinway's. He thought of something, as he tapped your hand a little with his fingers to get your attention. You look up at him again, wondering what happened.

"Can I...sit besides ya?" he asks. "If you don't mind me."

"Of course not." you smile softly, shifting over to give him space.

"Thank you." he smiled a bit, getting up from his seat, sitting besides you. Your knees brush under the table as you sit together, and neither of you back up at that,  _just like the night at the bar_ , you recall.

"This feels better" you say, looking at your hands besides his on the table, as your fingers find his again, caressing the smooth and somewhat rough skin of his palm and fingers too.

"I agree. Yous a sweet person, (y/n). You know that?" Derrick looked at you, his tone lower now that he was sitting besides you. He drapes an arm over the seat, the back of your head brushing slightly against it, as you fidget with his other hand on the table.

"So are you..." you flush at his words, biting your inner lip as you look at him, him tilting his head a bit, gesturing you to scoot closer to him. And you did, feeling his mild perfume scent more than you did before.

"I try. I am only sweet to people who deserve it." he smiled slightly at you, your fingers entangled on the table "Someone like  _you_ , for instance." You smile back, resting your head against him, looking at your hand in his. You loved how small it looked in his hand.

You both talk for a while, sitting close to each other. This was so much more comfortable, you think to yourself. You could tell that Derrick wasn't  _too_ social, just like you, but you still liked to listen to him and enjoyed his company. You were so busy in talking to him, you didn't notice that he put an arm around your shoulder, the one which was previously draped over the seat. His touches and nice little gestures were always welcome, as you scoot more close to him. After you were done with everything, both of you discuss about what shall be done next.

"So...should we go somewhere else now?" Derrick asks you.

"Sure" you nod.

"Okay..." he thought for a moment. "How about the park? Outlook Park? We can have a nice stroll there."

"Cool, I'd like that. Walking sounds nice." you agree, gazing at him, as you place a soft kiss on his cheek.

You both get up, after he pays the bill for the food you just had. Minutes later you stroll with him in the park, arm in arm. It was 5pm, the sky was starting to turn into a shade of orange. The early evening sun was quite pleasant, the rays falling on the trees in the park, highlighting the beauty of the environment. The breeze was slightly cold, and it would get colder as time passed. But his warmth made you feel good, as you walk with him. The park wasn't too busy at this time, only a few people jogging around, relaxing on the benches, or doing aerobics. It was a pretty usual sight at the park, but the mornings tended to be more busier.

"You ever been to Ireland, (y/n)?" Derrick asks after some minutes as you stroll with him.

"No, not really. I'd love to go there sometime. It's definitely on my travels." you say.

"I've been there. Some years ago." he nodded slightly. "I kind of miss being there, honestly speaking."

"Yeah? How was it there? Did you have fun?" you ask.

"It was pretty good. I liked it there." he responded. "I loved the things there, the poetry, the songs, the culture altogether. But I also went there for a good cause."

"What was it?" you ask.

"I was in the Provisional Irish Republican Army. The combats in Belfast at that time were intense." he spoke. "I thought I could be more useful and contribute in the struggle to liberate the North."

"Really? Wow..." your eyes widen as you look at him. You have heard something about the IRA at times, but it was different listening to him, who was actually present there and involved in the struggle.

"Yeah. Quite a blast, literally, I have to say." he jokes, as you laugh, catching the reference of the bombs, which the IRA was most known for. "I returned to Liberty City after serving there for almost six years, the Provos had weakened a lot by that time."

"Must be hard..." you listen to him. You wondered what he would be like when younger,  _his hair would be different_ , you think. Was he this  _romantic_ at that time? Probably. "I have more respect for you now. Freedom isn't easy and peaceful. Thank you for your contribution." you say.

"I appreciate it. Thanks, (y/n). I always try to support the good cause." he smiles softly at you, as you both share a gaze.

He was such a compassionate man, and also kind, you think. He actually had a dream and looked up to it, volunteered in the fight for liberation, made something of himself, even when there was so much of oppression. You couldn't  _imagine_ how tough it must be back then, and it required a lot of courage to fight back and protect a cause, even serve for it and dedicate yourself to it. You liked him more now, and you were  _sure_ about it. You decide to make a move.

You step closer to him, smiling softly. Your gaze never left his, as he tilts his head slightly, and you found that attractive for some reason. Your eyes told him everything he needed to know, as you lean closer, blushing softly. He looked more handsome when you were  _this_ close, you thought to yourself. The atmosphere with the sunset was perfect, birds chirping a little and the trees making the air pleasant. You look into his grey blues as he leans closer, capturing your lips in a soft kiss. Your hands were on his arms, his on your waist, as your lips brush against his. He had such soft lips, softer than you  _ever_ imagined. They felt good on yours, as you kiss him gently, focusing on his bottom lip, then his upper lip, him doing the same to yours. He was a good kisser, you thought.

You share a kiss for an entire minute or two, as he held you close, your hands on his shoulders and neck, fingers softly tracing the skin of his jaw and cheek. Your lips part, as you gaze at each other softly, as you smile, digging your face in his chest, as he embraced you. You smell his perfume, his scent, not wanting to part from him. But you had to, as you hold his hand, and resume strolling for a little longer, until it was 6.30pm. The sky was starting to get dark, and the streets got busier. You both walk to the closest exit of the park, as you hail a cab which was standing nearby.

"I had fun. Thanks, Derrick" you smile softly at him.

"Yeah, me too. It was good seeing you." he agreed. "Let me know when should we do it again."

"Sure!" you look at him, your eyes gazing at him in a familiar way, as he stepped forward to kiss you. You smile in the kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck.

"Text me when you get home, okay? See ya." he said and pecks your cheek, you nod, parting from him, not leaving his gaze until you sit in the cab.

You blush, as you look at the streets and the cars passing you by in the cab. Today was so good.  _So_ much better than you imagined. Derrick didn't make you feel nervous, at all. Perhaps, the quite  _opposite_ of nervous. And of course, you thought of the kiss. His lips were good, they knew how to kiss yours, and it was hard to completely stop thinking about them. His deep voice and tone sounded different when he was close to you, and you already missed listening to him. You smile to yourself, wondering how your next date with him would be like. You reach home after some minutes and text him as he told you, getting a good response from him. Derrick was caring and sweet. And you  _hoped_ he felt the same way about you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You and Derrick are so cute. But does he like you the same way? Hopefully. You get more interested in him after getting to know about his involvement in the freedom struggle for Northern Ireland. Writing this took me a while due to personal stuff, and hopefully, I get some good feedback on this one. Thanks a ton to everyone who supports my work! I REALLY appreciate it. Also, have you seen Derrick's character artwork? It's to die for.


End file.
